After the Ball
by notabunny
Summary: Okay, so I wrote this a while back. It's a fem-slash oneshot- so if lesbians or sex or lesbian sex offends you- don't read this pre-established relationship


The policeman's ball had been wonderful, it was so nice to see Olivia in that dress, the navy blue accented her skin tone so beautifully, and the fit showed detective's sexy athletic body so well. The sweetheart neckline showed her biceps, so strong and sculpted, it cut off just above her knee, although my favorite part had to be the cutout in the back that showed her spine. Her beauty was evident; regardless of if she was wearing that dress and her hair styled perfectly in that pixie cut or if she simply wore her old sweats from the academy and her hair was sticking up in seven different directions. Olivia Benson was the most beautiful women I'd ever seen and now that we're almost home all I want to do is rip that dress right off of her. I was thinking of that moment as I bought the red, A-line, cap sleeve, dress with a pleated skirt and silver rhinestone floral embellishment at the waist, although it was far more modest than the number Liv was wearing it allowed me to wear her favorite black teddy with red lace underneath the outfit giving her a sexy surprise when we finally got home at midnight.

When we pass the boundary of the door our passion couldn't wait a moment longer, our bodies connected with a hot open mouth kiss, the dress I fantasized about was discarded before we could close the door, and although her bra was far simpler than the lingerie I concealed beneath my dress, I was perfectly content, as I knew it would be on the floor in a matter of moments. She pulled out my side bun with one pull of her finger, and she went for my glasses forgetting I was wearing my contacts, thankfully she grabbed from the bridge of my nose and when she realised my glasses weren't there she went back into the passionate kiss as she kicked off the strappy silver stilettos from her feet, I followed suit leaving my chunky black pumps thrown somewhere in our living room.

As I reached for her bra she whispered into my ear in a very sexy tone "Not so fast you little tease, you don't get to see my tits until I can get this dress off of you."

I answer her, matching her steamy tone "It's not my fault you didn't rip it off, I thought you were a big bad detective Miss Benson, maybe I was wrong."

With that she pulled the dress off to see the present I got her.

"Cabot, you've outdone yourself" she moans tracing the lace from my breasts down to the tool that covered my torso, she gasped in excitement as she realises I wore the matching red lace thong.

"Now can I take off the cursed object that is standing between me and your gorgeous, gorgeous breasts?" I ask as sexially as possible.

"Dear God, please." She moans in reply.

I unhinged the 3 clasps holding the now rancid thing on my lover and shoot the brazier across the room like a rubber band, my detective still atop me. I move my lips from hers onto those round C cups as I snake my right hand down to her pussy to find that it's quite wet, it's only then I release that my clit is so blood filled it's almost painful, but this was Liv's night, she always makes me go first when we go to one of my dinners, so I begin to gently squeeze the outside of her clit between my thumb and pointer finger, making the sack of nerves just a bit more sensitive,

"God Lex, if you don't go down on me right now. .." her moan trails off.

I continue to manipulate my hand and as I do I remove her no show panties, she refuses to wear a thong even though I keep telling her they don't feel like wedgies. I begin to lick slowly down her breast to her belly button and then I go back up to her other breast.

"Don't you dare tease me." Her voice was both stern and pleading.

I lick down all the way to her slightly manicured bush, she never shaved it or waxed it, we both tried that once, before we started dating, she got such bad folliculitis she thought she had a STD, so I don't let her even try to take it off, but her last girlfriend wouldn't go down on her unless she did, needless to say that relationship was short, but she does trim it down, not that I would mind if she didn't. As I make it past down to her clit I can tell she's ready, I suck the little magic climax button and then quickly stroke it with my tongue

"Oh counselor!" she moans

I then slip my pointer and middle finger inside my excited partner,

"Oh Alex" she screams

I continue to manipulate her both inside and out I hit my hand up against my chin, but I continue on, week of the policemen's ball or not criminal went on and it sure took a toll on my girlfriend, she needed this release. I feel her body pulse with pleasure as she works up to climax, I continue with what I was doing and it seemed to be doing the trick.

After about 2 minutes I feel her body tense even more, obviously only seconds away from her much needed release, she eventually screams in pleasure indicating her orgaism, but knowing this woman the way I do I still treck on, she would continue to cum for another 15 seconds to a minute so long as I warmed her up enough and I keep manipulating her correctly, her body continues to tighten until her toes curl and she finally finishes after nearly 2 minutes.

"Your turn, sweetheart" she says after a minute of heavy panting, rolling me off the couch and on to the floor and she allows her present to fall off my body. She grasps my breasts in her hands and slowly drags her face down my body and begins to move me against the wall, her method was so hard to describe I can't peice any of the words in my dictionary of a brain together in a manner to describe it. As she continues I notice my thong was on top of her head, I involuntarily let out a giggle

"What?" She asks, upset to be desecrated from her work

"Nothing, please don't stop" I decide my need to rid myself of all the tension my cases have caused me was far greater than the laughter some sarcastic quip about a thong hat would give me.

I focus on my lover, I can't let my mind wander, I know that if I did I'd think about the rape case I prosecuted today with a 12 year-old vic, or the 28 year-old teacher who was sodomized by the principle of her elementary school, worse yet I may think about my time as bureau chief, Liv has forgiven me for it, but the thought of almost marrying Robert, becoming one of his victims, I'm lucky Jim was so damn determined to break us up he found his ex wife who he abused, but I don't let myself think about that. Instead I focus on my beautiful detective, her chocolate eyes, her demeanor that was both tough and gentle, her gorgeous body, her iron will. I feel the muscles in my body constrict tighter, and tighter, and then she stops.

"Liv, don't you dare"

"See, teasing isn't nice"

"Damn Livey just fucking fuck me"

With that she continues, as my muscles contract and then finally my entire body relaxes. I've never been a screamer, well, I always put on a show for Jim, but I only slept with men for my career, if people thought I was straight it would be easier, but Liv proved that wrong, and I'm glad to be climax again, I always faked it with guys, but I never have with a woman, ever.

"Want to go cuddle?" I ask

"Only if I can be the big spoon"

"When aren't you?"

When we enter the room I pull the tiny pink nighty that I had thrown on the floor as I rushed to prepare for court that morning, and lay on our unmade queen bed as Liv slips on a clean pair of boyshorts, and a cami. She snuggles up behind me and I fall asleep in her arms safe from all the evils my life, both personal and professional, has given me.


End file.
